Burden of a Leader
by Aninews Boardies
Summary: [Completed Version!] What if Jake never existed? Who would step up as the leader? Who would win the war? Read to find out! And Review because we're hooked on it!
1. Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own animorphs, so don't sue!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Burden of a Leader  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Allen. I am not going to give you my last name. Even if I could I wouldn't tell you, because probably just a nobody, a nobody unworthy of being in my sight. In the "old days" I knew I was more important than any of you nerds. But now I KNOW I'm more important than anyone else because I am the undeniable Leader of the "Morph troopers". A pathetic little "goody tooshoes" team against an alien race trying to enslave everyone on this planet.  
  
I don't know why I'm telling you this or why I'm even talking to you, but I am so just listen to my story of how it all began:   
  
Me and my friend Colin were walking home from the mall because we had been kicked out for picking a fight against a wimpy kid named Tobias. He was from our school and his head was practically made for being swirled around a toilet. That kid was, still, and always will be a nerd whose parents probably left him because they didn't want to raise a nerd like that. I don't blame them.  
  
Imagine, just by luck we spotted our little "friend" Tobias also walking home. He spotted us too and he started to run. You see I'm a track runner and so is Colin. We LOVE it when people try and run away from us because we love a good chase.  
  
We'd given the nerd a full 10 seconds to run, after that me and Colin ran after him but not at full speed of course, because what good is a chase when it ends so soon?   
  
We could probably see the terror in his eyes when he saw us catching up. He took a turn straight into the abandoned construction site. I stopped completely and so did Colin.  
  
"We should turn back Allen," said Colin. "He's not worth going in after. We should just leave and get him tomorrow."   
  
"No," I said firmly. "If we show mercy now, then he'll think we've gotten soft. I don't want him thinking that he could keep us away so easily. Besides, your not afraid of going in are you?"  
  
"Of course not, it's not that. It's just that, what if we get lost in there or get attacked by a hobo or something?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, there's nothing that's going to attack us, so quit whining and c'mon," I said "We're wasting time and we're gonna lose him if we keep talking."  
  
I started to run at full speed into the construction site, with Colin following close behind me. There was NO WAY that little punk was gonna lose us. Suddenly I spotted him. He was just standing there looking at the sky. That punk was SO dead now. Me and Colin moved in closer when we suddenly noticed that he wasn't alone!  
  
Standing there about 5 feet away from him were two girls from my school, they were also staring at the sky. I knew who they were. One of them was named Rachel, she was one of the hottest chicks I'd have ever seen, and I've seen a lot. Standing next to her was her best friend named "Kathy" or "Cassandra" or something starting with "Kuh". She's a black girl with short hair, and ugly pooped-stained jeans. Overall, I would feel sorry for anyone who'd want to go out with her.  
  
I stepped out into their view and walked up to Rachel. "Hey, baby. You wanna stare at the stare at the sky with a real man."  
  
"Tell me when you find one, you dumbass," she said without taking her gaze off the sky.   
  
"Hey Colin, we have someone with attitude over here," I called back to Colin.  
  
He didn't say anything back. I turned around "Colin! I said tha-"   
  
I stopped talking, he was staring at the sky also. Now I was just getting mad.   
  
"What's going on here, hasn't anybody seen the sky before?" I asked furiously.  
  
"Look," said the wimp as he pointed toward the sky.  
  
"Listen, kid, I don't know who gave you permission to talk to me so shut up," I told the nerd.  
  
"He doesn't have to do anything you say," said Rachel "Just look at the sky.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll look at the freaking sky, but only because of Rachel."   
  
I looked up at the sky. To my amazement there were two glowing lights in the distance. The lights were too big and too bright to be a plane. Slowly the lights were coming closer and closer. We must have waited for at least 3 minutes when finally the thing came close enough to roughly see what it was.  
  
It wasn't that big. It was about as long as a school bus. The front end was a pod, shaped almost like an egg. Extending from the back of the pod was a long narrow shaft. There were 2 crooked, stubby winglike things, and on the end of each wing was a long tube that glowed bright blue on the back end. It looked almost wimpy except that it had a wicked looking tail thing curved up and forward, coming to a point that looked as sharp as a needle.  
  
"What the hell is it?" me and Colin said in union.  
  
Then the black girl just blurted it out "It's a flying saucer!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi! This is Jake the "Yeerk Killer" here a.k.a. Omega Goku. I had an urge to write this story ever since MM4. And finally the urge to write this story was too strong and I just started to write. This story will have different twists and turns from the books because Jake is not around and neither is Marco L. Anways if you read this story and find it interesting, you just might wanna check every week for updates, and also check out the story "The Confrontation." Also for my last announcement, I 'd like to take this time to say that everyone who reads this story should GO to ani-news.com and go there for chats and stuff if you haven't already been there. That's all for now. See u next chapter.   
  
p.s. do you remember the description of the andalite ship? Guess what? i copid that from the book because i was lazy. Oh well.  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
"A flying saucer!" I said with a laugh. Jeez, how dumb can you get? That girl must be stupider than I thought! There is no WAY that there could be an alien ship, maybe it's just a special new airplane that just happened to get lost. Still, my dad works for the government and he would have told me for sure if they invented some kind of a new airplane.  
  
The ship slowly started to descend making me feel a little nervous. I caught a glance at the wimp. He was staring at the ship, and smiling at it. If this guy wasn't scared then why should I be? I took a glance at Colin, he also had a glance at the nerd and he gave me one of those I-can't-wait-to-beat-him-up looks.   
  
I laughed silently to myself, because even during this strange time, Colin still wants to beat up nerds.   
  
The ship landed about 30 feet away from us. We all just seemed to wait there for what seemed like a million years, without saying one word until the wimp broke the silence.  
  
He stepped forward and held out his hands showing whoever was in the ship that he wasn't that he wasn't carrying any kind of weapon or anything. "It's safe," he said in a loud, clear voice. "We won't hurt you."  
  
I know.  
  
I turned my head back and forth looking where the sound came from. I know I heard something yet I didn't hear something. Something strange was definitely going on here. I stole a look at Colin, and he just sorta shrugged and mouthed "it wasn't me."  
I turned back around to look at Rachel. She, looked at Cassie and the wuss and they both nodded to her assuring that they "heard" it too.  
  
I turned and grabbed the little punk, "What the hell was that! What's going on here! Tell me, or else!"   
  
"Hey, you stupid jerk! Leave him alone, he doesn't know anything more than any of us do! So quit being a dumbass!" said the hot chick Rachel.  
  
"Hmmm, fiery huh? I like that." I said while I let go of Tobias, and walked over towards her. She didn't acknowledge that I was there.  
  
"You know, there is some kind of a UFO standing in front of us, maybe we should try and let it come out," said Kaley, or whatever her name was.  
  
Tobias nodded towards her, and he looked directly at the alien ship. "Can you come out?" Tobias asked in his loud, talking to-aliens-voice.  
  
Yes. Do not be frightened.   
  
"We won't be frightened." Tobias responded.   
  
A thin arc of light appeared, a doorway, opened on the smooth side of the pod. The opening grew into a bright circle. And then IT appeared.  
  
My first reaction was that this must be some kind of new breed of horse. A blue breed of horse. He stood on 4 legs. He had two weak looking arms. His face, didn't have any mouth except for 3 vertical slits. He had two eyes where they are supposed to be, and shockingly, he had two more eyes on top of horns that kept looking this way and that.  
  
This thing didn't look anything dangerous like a bear until a saw his tail. His tail was thick and powerful, and on the end of it was a mean-looking scorpion blade that looked like it could do a lot of damage.  
"Hello," Tobias said in a talking to-babies-voice. He was smiling. Everyone was, even Colin, and me but for a different reason. See we already realized that if we could haul this thing to the government, we'd be superstars. We'd be even richer and famous than we were now.  
  
Suddenly, the alien staggered forward. He fell onto the ground. Colin and me rushed forward to help him up for two reasons. We couldn't have an alien die here , who knows when we'd get another chance? Also it would look good to Rachel.   
  
I am dying, he said.   
  
"NO!!!" Tobias cried. "You can't die. You're the first alien to come to earth."  
  
I am not the first, there are many others. But not like me, the alien said. Instead, they have come to destroy you  
  
He started to explain about the Yeerks and how they took control of people. He explained that he is an andalite, a race bent on defeating the Yeerks, and who tried to defend the planet but failed. It didn't sound convincing to Colin, or me but everyone else bought it. Still, he was a dying alien…..  
  
There is no time. No time, and there is no hope if your people won't believe what you say the andalite said. Perhaps. . .   
  
"What?" Colin demanded.  
  
Go in my ship. You will see a small blue box, very plain. Bring it to me! he cried.  
  
Tobias stayed by the andalite's side while Rachel got the box. When she got back she gave it to him.  
  
This is something to help you fight the Yeerks. It is the power to morph into any animal you touch.  
  
"Become animals?" snorted Colin.  
  
To acquire a creature, you must touch it and concentrate of the animal you wish to acquire. Next you must think of becoming that animal to turn into it. But when you turn into an animal you will share its mind with you. But whatever you do you must demorph after 2 hours otherwise you'll be trapped in morph, never to be human again, explained the Andalite. Do you wish to accept this power?  
  
There was utter silence after his words. Become animals? That was just downright nuts!   
  
"I'll do it," said Tobias  
  
That surprised me, that kid has never stood up to anybody in his life, let alone an entire alien empire.  
  
"I'm with you Tobias," said Rachel.  
  
"Me too," the black girl said.  
  
"Me, and Colin are in too!" There was NO WAY I was gonna let the wimp have all the fun.  
  
Good, then each of you, press your hand against one of the sides of the square. the Andalite said.  
  
We did. Five hands, each pressed against one side. Then a sixth hand with two many fingers pressed a side. Something like a shock, only pleasurable went through me.  
  
Go now, the Andalite said. Bug fighters have arrived  
  
He was staring up at the sky. I decided to look also. To my shock I spotted more alien ships above us, which I could only guess, was called bug fighters. But something else was up there.   
  
It was a ship built like some ancient weapon. There was a main part, like the handle of an axe , with a big, triangular point on the front. That part was the bridge. At the rear were two huge, scimitar wings.   
  
Hurry, Run! Visser 3 has arrived!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Jake, here. Yes I know, I know. A lot of the quotes and descriptions are from book #1. Though I changed the qoute to a different person since Jake, and Marco aren't in this. Why, is Marco not in this? Well because if Jake never existed then, Marco wouldn't have walked home taking a short cut in the construction site. Yes, I also know that the Allen Character is incredibly mean. He's one of those snobby bullies that think they're all that. So please do not take offence. I'm just writing what I think someone like him would think about. Okay, nuff said. See you next chapter.  
  
p.s. Hey Momo Claus! this messege is from Omega Epyon. I actually don't write ani-fics so i don't really go by an animorph name. But if you insist, i think i'll go by " Tobias".  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
Tobias  
********  
  
  
  
"What?" I was shaking with terror but I tried not to show it in front of Allen and Colin. "What's a Visser? Who's a Visser?"  
  
Go now. Run! Visser 3's Blade ship has arrived. Visser 3 is the deadliest of your enemies. He is the only Yeerk to have an Andalite body with the power to morph. Run and hide!   
  
Colin and Allen already started to run, but Rachel, Cassie, and I stayed with him. "No, we are going to stay with you," Rachel said firmly "Maybe we can help."  
  
The Andalite smiled at us with his eyes. No, save your planet, it is too late for me. Run! Please! It is my dying wish that you save yourselves and this planet.  
  
Rachel and Cassie reluctantly started to run, but I stayed with the andalite. The Andalite looked at me with his sorrowful eyes. Your mother…tell me about your mother. Your Family  
  
I was surprised by his question. Why would he ask me this? "She..disappeared when I was small. I know she has to be dead because she'd never have left me. I don't exactly have a real family," I answered.  
  
The Andalite put one of his weak, fragile arms onto my head. Suddenly, I felt a massive shock. A massive shock of images, information, weaknesses, all we need to know about the Yeerks.   
  
Go to your friends Tobias. They are your family now. he said, smiling with his eyes.   
  
I got up and ran for my life as the bug fighters and blade ship started to descend. I ran toward the hiding spot where the others were hiding. "What took you so long?" demanded Rachel.  
  
"Yeah, you stupid wimp. Didn't you hear that thing say to run? I almost thought you were being brave back there, now I think you're more stupider than I thought," said Allen.  
  
I didn't want to say anything to Allen. Truth was, that I wasn't scared of him right then. I mad at him, but I didn't want start a fight with him right now. Fortunately, I had Rachel to stand up for me.  
  
"I didn't ask for you to help, don't call him stupid. He WAS being brave back there, unlike you and your rat friend Colin over here who ran right away."  
  
Allen didn't have a smart answer for that, he just gave me and Rachel, a dirty look.   
  
"Everyone settle down," Cassie whispered. She pointed toward the Blade ship "Look, something is coming out!"  
  
Colin started to scream, and Rachel punched him in the stomach.   
  
They leaped from the ship, slicing the air-creatures that looked like walking Swiss army knives. They had 2 bent back legs and two very long arms. They had blades coming out of their wrists, their bent-back knees, and at their tails. Their neck was snake-like, a falcon's beak, and 3 daggerlike horns on their forehead.  
  
They are Hork-Bajir-Controllers. The Hork-Bajir were once peaceful creatures, until the Yeerks enslaved them all, the Andalite, trying to tell us all he could.  
  
Suddenly, massive centipedes, as big as long as 2 men stepped out. They had dozens of legs. Around the top of their disgusting, tubular bodies were four eyes, and a circular mouth pointing straight up with hundreds of tiny teeth.  
  
They are Taxxon-Controllers. The Taxxons are voluntary hosts, and are pure cannibalistic. The weapons that these creatures hold are called Dracon beams,.the Andalite said.   
  
Finally Visser 3 appeared, he was an Andalite-Controller just like what the Andalite said.   
  
So, we meet again, The legendary Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. said the Visser in a booming thought speak.  
  
Visser 3 ordered his troops to destroy Elfangor's ship. And it blew to smithereens. Suddenly, the Visser began to morph, he morphed into a huge, hideous creature. He lifted Prince Elfangor up in the air and ate him.  
  
HA, HA, HA, the Visser laughed. Nothing like an Anterean bogg morph to take a bite out of your enemies.   
All the controllers laughed, and I swear I heard some human voices. But I wasn't sure, I felt really sick. Sick of the thought of what happened to the Andalite.  
  
Suddenly, quick movement. It was Colin and Allen! They started run away, screaming in terror. "No", I thought, they gave us away! We had no choice now but to run.   
  
We had started to run, but then Visser 3 had ordered his Hork-Bajir after us! I wasn't much of a runner, and neither is Cassie I guess, but Rachel is.   
  
"C'mon! C'mon, you filthy-" said Rachel with some words I can't repeat. Rachel was trying to draw the Hork-Bajir to her.  
  
"No!" I cried after her. I wasn't going to let her die just for me. I just hoped I would die with honor like the Andalite. I tried to run after her, but something was holding me back. It was Cassie! She looked me straight in the eye and said, "No, Tobias. Leave her. She's my best friend but, she's doing this to save all of us. So let's go!"  
  
With that I ran like my life depended on it, which it did. I ran, and ran, and ran, all the way home. Hoping that Rachel survived.  
  
When I got home, I went straight up the stairs and locked my door. I didn't have to worry about being late because my Uncle didn't really care if I was home or not. I had no one to comfort me, except for Dude my cat, who was on my bed. I sat on my bed and he started to purr while I started to pet him.   
  
I started to think about the andalite, and how cool it would be if I could morph. I started to concentrate on what it would be like becoming Dude. Suddenly Dud just fell asleep. I was gonna leave him there when 10 seconds later he woke up again. Weird.   
  
I started to sit on my bed again. I began to think of how cool being a cat would be. Having, strong muscles, sharp claws, and all that energy. My hand started to feel weird. I looked at it. I was growing fur and claws! Dude then started to go nuts, and tried to claw me. I put him outside, and tried to turn into Dude again.  
I concentrated and soon enough I turned fully into a cat. I felt cocky, I felt strong, and I felt playful. I tried to test out my newfound cat power. I jumped onto my dresser three feet high. To a cat that seems like jumping 30 feet high! That's when I noticed a piece of string on my dresser. I started playing around with it. It was soooo soft almost as soft as a nice, plump, juicy mouse! Mouse? What the? Suddenly, I realized that the animal mind somehow shares with the Human mind. I decided to morph back.  
  
I morphed back fully, fully naked without clothes! I put on a pair of jeans and just sat on my bed. Suddenly, the phone rang! I went to pick it up because if my uncle did then he would just start yelling at the poor person. I picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's me Rachel."   
  
Rachel? I stopped breathing. A girl called me! Not just any girl. One of the most beautiful and smartest girls I had ever seen. I cleared my throat trying to sound cool. "How did you get this number? Hey wait a second, you're alive!"  
  
"Yup, I'm pretty sure I'm alive since I'm talking to you," she answered back "I got the number from the telephone book."  
  
Oh yeah. Stupid Tobias. I felt like punching myself. "So," she said. "Cassie told me what you tried to do, and I just wanted to thank you."  
  
I was blushing and I was glad that she wasn't here to see me. "Um.... thanks," I answered back. "it was nothing."  
  
"Well that's all I wanted to say, so bye!" she said.  
  
"No! Wait!" I yelled   
  
"What do you want?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I have to tell you something," I said. "Something that's gonna rock your world."   
  
  
  
  
A/N: HI!!!!! It's me Tobias a.k.a. Epyon! Anyway, how do you like my chapter? This is my debut! Since I'm "Tobias" Jake asked me to write this chapter for my debut! I only read up to book 20, so i don't write ani-fics, but I'm glad I wrote this chapter!. I'm proud of it. See you hopefully in one of the next chapters!!!  
  
p.s. hi Jan girl! I already log on to ani-news sometimes. I usually go when "Jake" and "Marco" go. I hope to see you there!  
  
p.p.s. Any questions answered personally? E-mail us at Team_Omega_Rulz@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Rachel  
********  
  
"Something that's gonna rock your world," said Tobias  
  
"Rock my world?" I asked incredulously. "Doesn't that sound a little corny?"  
  
"Well…" he pondered. "It sort of does-but it will. "  
  
"Well, what is it?" I asked him.  
  
"I did it. I did what the andalite said, and I morphed into my cat."  
  
There was total silence for at least a full 20 seconds. I didn't want to think about the construction site, because I had just witnessed a gruesome death, and I barely even got out there alive.   
  
Tobias started to explain about his morphing experience, but then I stopped him. A strange feeling had just washed over me, it told me that not to talk on the phone about this.  
  
"Um…Tobias, I don't feel like talking about this right now. Let's all meet up at Cassie's tomorrow at around noon with everyone including those 2 jerks, Allen and Colin," I said.  
  
"Yeah, fine," he said sounding surprised. "But, I don't know where she lives."  
  
"Don't worry I'll show you, we'll walk together," I told him.  
  
"Okay," he said nervously, "I'll see you tomorrow." And then he hanged up.  
  
After that I called Cassie to see if we could all meet up at her house. She said ok, but we had to hang outside because she had some chores to do. Next I had to call Allen because I knew if Allen came, then his sneaky little friend would come too. I looked his last name up in the phone book, found it, and then dialed the number.  
  
Allen picked up the phone, "What do you want?"  
  
"It's me Rachel."  
  
"I knew you would call me, I know you like me, so you wanna catch a movie or something?" he said in a very cocky voice.  
  
I couldn't believe this guy. I angry and disgusted that this guy even thought that I would go out with him. I was going to shout my brains out to this jock, but then I realized that it wouldn't make him go with us to Cassie's barn, and besides I still had that weird feeling that I shouldn't reveal anything about the andalite.  
  
I put on a fake ditzy voice, "Sure, but let's meet up at Cassie's Barn. Bring Colin too."  
  
"Who's Cassie? And why should I bring Colin. It's just gonna be you and me, not many girls have had the pleasure to be with me you know."  
  
I struggled not to show my anger and frustration and tried not to think what I was about to say. "Cassie's the girl who was with me tonight, she lives in the barn a mile from here. Bring Colin, so it could be like a double date, but don't tell him that."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll bring him. I always knew that Cassandra girl was desperate.   
  
That did it. NO ONE disses my best friend "Listen you fuc-" I began, but then he hung up.  
  
I decided to go to sleep after that to shake it off. The next day I walked to Tobias' house. When I arrived, his Uncle kept yelling at me for no reason. It took Tobias 10 minutes to come out because he had to calm his uncle down. Then we started walking silently together towards Cassie's house.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me about your morphing experience?" I asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait till we get to Cassie's house?" he asked.  
  
"Well I'm sort of anxious to know," I replied.  
  
A dreamy look washed over his face, his eagerness barely concealed. "It was soooo cool. It didn't hurt or anything. I was petting him, and thinking about the andalite and everything. So, there I was, just sitting on my bed, thinking about it. Concentrating. Thinking about becoming my Dude. I looked down at my hand." He grinned at me. "Do you know what I saw?"  
  
I shook my head slowly. "I don't know."  
  
"I had fur, and the real Dude clawed me up pretty good, that I had to put him out side."  
  
This was getting weird. I still couldn't believe he turned into his cat, but the look in his eyes were bursting with enthusiasm.   
  
"I kept concentrating on changing," Tobias said," And soon I was fully cat. You have no idea what it's like. Being a cat is so…it's hard to describe. You're strong, agile, and energetic! All this coiled up power. I jumped onto my dresser, it was only 3 feet high but to a cat it's jumping 30 feet up!"  
  
He stopped suddenly and looked at me. "You don't believe me, do you?"   
  
"Well…." I began.  
  
"But it is true, and you know it," he interrupted. "All of it is true, the morphing, the andalite, the invasion. And we are the only ones who could stop it. We were given a gift, and I don't know about you, but I'm going to use it like the andalite hoped we would."  
  
We kept walking, after full 10 minutes of silence; Tobias broke it by asking me a question.  
  
"How'd you convince Allen and Colin to come along?"  
  
I winced, not really sure I wanted Tobias to know the answer. "I sort of lied to Allen saying that I wanted to have a date with him, and that he would meet us at Cassie's house. It was the only way, because jerks like those kids wouldn't have come if I told him we were having a council of war."  
  
"That was the hardest thing for me to do. It was hard to go to sleep thinking about it because I was scared of having nightmares about it. And when I woke up I had to shower at least 5 times," I said.  
  
"Allen? That's just nasty," said Tobias with a disgusted look on his face. "Do you think that they would join the fight if we told them about the morphing powers? Do you think they should be trusted?"  
  
"No, of course not," I said bluntly. "It's just that, even if we do fight against this invasion then we'd need all the help we can get."   
  
We finally arrived at Cassie's house, she said she would meet us outside but she wasn't there. We walked towards her barn just waiting for a couple of minutes when we saw a horse gallop across the green. Its black mane was flying in the warm breeze. I didn't see any rider.   
  
The horse slowed, trotting closer, and suddenly I had a strange feeling about the horse. The horse began to melt. The brown eyes became slightly smaller. The long muzzle became a human mouth. It smiled at us.  
  
"Hey kids," it said in Cassie's voice.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, okay. This chapter had nothing to do with the story, but it just showed the developing relationship between Rachel and Tobias. I'm not a romance writer, I like action as much as the next guy, but I had to do something. This chapter is basically not one of my favourites, but the next one should be better. This story should be finished before July because I'm only going up till chapter 12 but I'm not sure because I also have to work on "The Confrontation". So, anywayz see you in the next chapter!!!!  
  
p.s. Maybe some familiar characters might appear. Hmmmmmm.  



	5. Chapter 5

Cassie  
*****  
  
"Hey kids!" I said with a half-morphed horse mouth.   
  
Rachel looked at me with wide surprised eyes, "Ca-Cassie?"  
  
One and the same, as I morphed back to a full horse.   
  
"Wow! How's it like being a horse? I only morphed a cat, but that was still pretty cool. Hey wait! You're talking like the Andalite!" said Tobias with a dreamy look on his face not looking surprised or weirded out like Rachel. That's Tobias for you, he doesn't mind the weird stuff, it's all the normal stuff that he's afraid of.  
  
You morphed before? I asked Tobias.  
  
"Yeah, just last night I morphed my cat. That's what this meeting is for, so I can tell you guys about morphing, but I guess I don't have to tell you," said Tobias.  
  
Oh, I said with a little disappointment. I thought I was the first to morph and I was totally eager to tell Rachel and the rest of the group at this meeting.   
  
Suddenly Rachel came out of her surprised face. "Wait so all this morphing stuff is real? Cool! When do I start?"   
  
I tried my best to give a little horse grin. That's my girl Rachel she's fearless and always jumps into things without thinking the consequences.  
  
I think we should wait for Allen and Colin first, I said.  
  
Sure enough, after 5 minutes Allen and Colin arrived. "Hey babe," said Colin to Rachel. "Where's your black friend Cassidy? I brought Colin here for your stupid double date idea."  
  
Allen pushed Tobias aside from Rachel and put his arm around her. " I brought Colin here, so when Cathy comes here it'll be just you and me babe."  
  
Rachel looked mortified beyond belief. She was getting both angry and embarrassed at the same time. "We are NOT going to go on a date of any kind! You're just here to listen to what happened to Tobias last night!"  
  
"What the hell? No you said we'd go on a double date! You and me, plus Colin and Claudia!"  
  
If I were human at the time my face would be filled with anger and humiliation. Just like Colin's face right about now. I guess Colin didn't know about it either. Tobias was just looking around pretending not to hear what they were talking about.  
  
Rachel rubbed her forehead in frustration and anger, "Look, I lied to you. Plain and simple. I don't like you, hell I don't even want to be near you. I only said that dumb stuff so that you'd actually come here. So be quiet and listen to what Tobias has to say"   
  
Well I knew Rachel had a good reason, I'm just glad it wasn't because she suddenly turned coo-coo.   
  
"Fine I'll listen to what wussy-boy over here has to say, then me and Colin are leaving."  
  
Tobias started to explain to Allen and Colin about his strange morphing experience. But predictably Allen or Colin didn't buy it.  
  
"I know the alien encounter was real last night, but you don't expect me to believe that the nerd is telling the truth, and that he turned into a cat last night," said Allen. "I think you are all INSANE to expect me to believe you wussy-buy, Rachel, and that Carla girl wherever she is."  
  
"No we don't," said Tobias. "But we have a an example." Tobias turned to me. "Go ahead Cassie, show them your stuff."  
  
"Look very close at that horse," said Rachel.  
  
I started to focus on becoming human. My hooves started to form into hands and feet. My muzzle became a human mouth. My head formed into a regular human sized head. Allen and Colin were backing away from me VERY slowly. But Rachel and Tobias kept them from leaving. Pretty soon I was fully human.   
  
Allen and Colin's eyes were wide in horror. Not surprising since they just saw a horse turn into a girl which not a lot of people get to see every day. Rachel and Tobias' faces had huge grins on their faces, they were enjoying the look on their faces very much.  
  
"Hiya boys," I said to Allen and Colin.  
  
"How did you morph clothing?" asked Tobias curiously. "When I morphed, well let's just say I'm glad you girls weren't there."  
  
"I started testing out morphing this morning," I replied. "After a few times I got the hang of it, and I figured out that it can only be skin tight clothing. I also tried other clothing stuff like a jacket and shoes, but they all got shredded."  
  
"But-but, what's going on here?" cried Allen horror struck. "Am I dreaming?"  
  
Rachel then punched him. "If you felt the pain then that means you awake."  
  
Allen was going to say something but surprisingly Colin cut him off. "I could do this? We could all do this? I mean we can turn into any animal we want?" he said with his look of fear on his face turned into excitement. Just like Rachel he overcame his fear and excitement came in.  
  
"Yeah basically," answered Tobias. "Any animal, just as long as it's not more then two hours remember?"  
  
"Show it one more time," said Colin. "I want to see it again."  
  
I said sure. Why not? I started the horse morph again. When I was halfway horse we heard a sound of tires on gravel.   
  
"The cops!" Tobias cried.  
  
"Hurry up the morph now!" snapped Rachel. "Everyone stand in front of her!"  
  
"Hey! You can't tell me what to do!" said Allen clutching his arm.  
  
"Just do it" said Rachel. They did. They all stood in front of me.  
  
"Morning," the officer said. "You kids, uh…hiding something?"  
  
He told them to step aside but it was okay. I was already fully horse. "Could we help you officer?" asked Rachel.  
  
"We're making some inquires," he said, looking at me in some strange way. "We're looking for some kids who were shooting fireworks in the construction site across from the mall last night."  
Allen was going to say something but again he was cut off by Tobias, "What does this have to do with us?"  
  
"We're not saying it was you kids," the police officer said. "We want to know if you know these kids. See, it was dangerous what they did. Could have been someone hurt. So we want to find them."  
  
Suddenly I knew. He was one of them. He was a controller.  
  
"We don't know anything about it," Rachel lied.   
  
He looked at Rachel real close. "Hey don't I know you?" he said. "You look familiar. Do you know a boy named Tom Berenson."  
  
"He's my cousin," responded Rachel.  
  
"Tom's your cousin, eh?" Well he's a good kid. I know him from The Sharing. I'm one of the adult supervisors. Great group, The Sharing. You should come tonight at the beach for a meeting. It's gonna be on bonfire meeting tonight, bbq, sports and all kinds of stuff. Why don't you kids come tonight."  
  
Rachel looked like she was gonna say no but then Tobias stopped her. "Sure, it sounds like fun. Could we bring some more people if we wanted?"  
  
Rachel looked slightly shocked. But slowly it dawned on her.  
  
"Yeah sure. Bring anybody you like. The Sharing always welcomes everybody. Oh, look at the time, I've got to roll. See you kids tonight!" said the police officer as he walked to his car. No one spoke until the officer was gone.  
  
I started to demorph. While I was demorphing the others were having a discussion.  
  
"Why are we going to that geeky sharing meetings. It's stupid. The Sharing is only for helping losers with problems. Why the hell did you say we were all going?" said Allen  
  
"Because you're the loser who needs help," said Rachel. "You're the one who almost gave us away to that controller."   
  
"A controller? Him? No way! He's a cop," said Allen.  
  
"A controller could be anyone," Tobias reminded him. "And we know he's a controller because he was obviously lying about that he wanted to catch those kids because they could've hurt themselves? No way! He has to be a controller."  
  
"Did I say you could talk to me wimp?" said Allen.   
  
"Enough fighting," I said with a human mouth. I was almost demorphed. "We know that guy is probably controller, and this Sharing that he kept egging us on to attend seems like its very important. I don't know how, but I have a feeling that The Sharing is more than just a 'help group'."  
  
"So we have to got to The Sharing-"  
  
"And then we have to follow the Cop and figure out how to stop the invasion," said Rachel.  
  
A/N: Hi!!!!!! It's me Jake the Yeerk Killer. Exams are almost over and pretty soon I'll be able to finish this fanfic off before at July 7th. Anywayz, enough off my pointless babble. Here are my announcements,   
(#1) Just to clear this up for you, the creation of Colin. For some reason you people hate Colin more than Allen. I don't know why, he hardly talks! Anywayz, his P.O.V. might be in the next chapter and I might reveal some of his family history. Announcement (#2) I'm planning to have some characters make some cameos or even take a HUGE part in this fic, so don't pester me about "What will happen to this character?" Or "Will this character appear?" Well I'm done my announcements, and I hope I answered some of questions. See you in the next Chapter!!!!!!!!!  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
Colin  
******  
  
"And we have to find a way to stop the invasion," said the blonde.  
  
"Stop the Invasion?" Allen snickered. "I'm not risking my life for this, let's go Colin."  
  
"No, you guys can't go," said the nerd that me and Allen always gives swirlies to. "Whether you like it or not you've been given a weapon, and you guys are going to learn how to use it. The Andalite died giving us the power to morph, and I'm not going to standby and watch his death be in vain.  
  
The nerd named Tobias had risen his voice, and somehow he didn't seem like the nerd we used to torture. I don't know about Colin, but I REALLY wanted to morph. I wanted to morph because it would make me feel special. I wanted something that made me powerful. That's why I joined with Allen to take on nerds.  
  
I moved a lot when I was younger, and when my family decided to settle down I didn't want to be known as a nerd here. I used to be made fun of in my old schools, and this time I wasn't going to stand for it. I didn't want to be a nerd, it was all because of my parents, and they never let me have what I wanted. They always had the power, but when I joined Allen I knew I was feared, and I liked it.  
  
"I'll think about it," Allen said sarcastically.  
  
We started to leave but then this time all 3 of them stopped us in our tracks. "Listen," said the blonde girl. "Get this through your thick brains, this is real. ALL of it is real. And you're going to help us because you were the ones who knows what's going on."  
  
Allen said some words to her that belonged on Jerry Springer or South Park. The blonde looked like she was gonna punch him again, but this time if she did, Allen would beat her to a pulp. He's not the kind who shows mercy on girls, especially the ones that turn her down. 3 on 2. I could take out Tobias and even if the black girl fights I could take her out also, I thought to myself.  
  
But then surprisingly, with all the tension in the air, the black girl Cassie said, "No fighting, let them leave."  
  
"But-" the blonde violent girl answered.  
  
"No, let them think it through. I mean it's not everyday that you get asked to save the world."  
  
Violent blondy was going to say something but I noticed the look on Cassie's face. She was hiding something but I didn't know what.  
  
"You were lucky this time," said Allen as he walked away. I followed him. We walked for 5 minutes with me listening to Allen ramble on about how this was stupid, but then I interrupted him for the second time today.  
  
"I think we should go with them to the Sharing tonight and learn how to morph from those 3."  
  
"What's with the sudden liking towards this morphing crap?" he asked me.  
  
"Think about it, if we learn how to morph then we could be famous! We'd be on every television show, we could skip classes by morphing, I dunno- a bear!" I said honestly.   
  
Allen thought about it for a moment and said, "Hmmm, I think you're on to something! We could to 5 maybe 6 times the damage we already do! We could sneak into girls change rooms without getting suspended!"  
  
"Although there is one problem," I said. "We can't be famous with the Yeerks in the way. So if we help them defeat the Yeerks, there would be nothing to stop us! But if we do defeat the Yeerks, there would still be those other kids."  
  
"Then we would just have to find a way to…er…get rid of them," he said with a laugh.  
  
"So it's agreed that we join them. Let's go to my house to try out what the Tobias kid had said. We can try out morphing with my hamster!" I said.  
  
"A hamster? Are you some kind of a dumbass? I want to morph something with power! Like a German Shepard.  
  
"But none of us own one, and we don't know anybody who has one," I pointed out.  
  
"Fine," said Allen. "Let's go to your house."  
  
We then started to walk to my house, which was about 3 blocks away from Allen's house. When we got there we first had to get past my parents first. . Not many kids can say this but I can, I hate my parents! They are so annoying, every time I'm doing something I really like, they ask me to do chores, even though my dumb sister is right there, but for some reason my parents ALWAYS ask me to get things for them.  
  
"Where'd you go?" asked my mom.  
  
"Out," I said. Every time I went out she not only questions about where I went, she wants to know every detail of what happened.  
  
Allen and ran to my room where the hamster was. The window was open and a nice breeze made my room cool. I took the hamster out of its place and held it in my hands.   
  
I tried to remember what the kid Tobias had said. It was something like, "concentrate on the animal. Picture it in your mind." I did that but the hamster just seemed like it fell asleep in my hands. Allen took the hamster from me and pushed me away. "Let me do this."  
  
He closed his eyes and started to concentrate but then again the hamster just fell asleep.   
  
"I didn't feel anything," said Allen. "Stupid hamster. How come it didn't work?"  
  
I was about to say something when 3 birds flew into my room. One bald eagle and 2 hawks landed on my bed. But the surprising thing was the fact that one of them talked to us. It did work; the animal just goes into a trance when you acquire them  
  
It sounded a lot like the black girl's voice. Watch out, we are going to demorph.   
  
I stepped back, and so did Allen. Each of them was demorphing to human in different styles. It was a really ugly sight, all except for Cassie. For some reason she deliberately made sure that it wouldn't look disgusting. They were all now demorphed in skin-tight clothing.   
  
"That was the coolest thing I have ever done in my life," Tobias said. His whole face was glowing, so were the others. Allen and I were still stunned.  
  
Finally Allen broke the shock by asking a question, "How did you find us?" he said angrily.  
  
"Duh, bird-brain. Birds of prey can see fleas riding on cat a mile away." Said Rachel. "But that's not the point, we came here to force you to go to the meeting tonight because if-"  
  
But then I cut her off, "We're coming. We just came to my house to try morphing."  
  
Rachel looked surprised, but then Cassie said, "That's cool, but try morphing later. We've got to get to the beach early to spy at the meeting."  
"How are we going to get there?" Allen asked.   
  
"We're gonna fly!" said Tobias eagerly.  
  
"But I don't have any bird morphs. How do me and Colin get there?"  
  
"You've got legs. Use them," Rachel said with a laugh.  
  
  
  
A/N: It's Jake here again. I originally planned this chapter to be the sharing one but I decided to have a point of view chapter, and I didn't want to use him for the sharing chapter. Oh well. Okay, let me just say this. STOP ASKING ME ABOUT IF MARCO OR ANY CHARACTER IS GOING TO COME!!!!!!!!!!  
I'm sorry, I apologize, it's just that I don't like repeating myself. Let me clear this up. You want to know why Jake or Marco isn't in this fic? It's because this fic is about what would happen if Jake never existed. Marco is part of the Animorphs in this dimension because he DIDN'T walk home with Jake in the construction site. Why? Because Jake does NOT exist in this fic. At all? Okay? If this does not answer your questions then let me tell you this, you will have all your questions answered by the end of this month because I'm going to end this fic at chapter 12. Well that's all I have to say. SEE U NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Tobias  
*******  
  
  
We had left Allen and Colin to walk to the beach on their own while we flew to the beach in our birds of prey morphs, I was the red-tailed hawk, Cassie morphed an osprey, and Rachel was a bald eagle. Hey, we offered them to learn how to morph back at the barn. It's not our fault that they walked away and ended up trying to morph a hamster.   
  
Anyway, flying is the coolest thing in the world! Being a bird is much more fun and exhilarating then a cat or a horse. Riding the thermals is so cool, the warm-updrafts just lift you up. Not to mention the birds eyes. The eyesight was incredible! I could see if we were over the two-hour time limit just by looking down at people's watches.  
  
We were flying apart from each other because if we flew like a flock then it would attract attention.  
  
Wow! If morphing is as much fun as this morph, then it makes me wish that the Yeerks would've invaded sooner! said Rachel excitedly.  
  
Don't say that Rachel. The Yeerks are very dangerous, Cassie said warningly.  
  
Yeah, but with this morphing power of ours, we could morph into elephants or something and stomp them! Rachel said.  
  
Sure, we could turn into animals and squash except for 2 things, I said. Visser 3 can morph into bigger and badder creatures, (2) they've got laser guns.   
  
Plus, we don't really know how to hurt them or drive them away, Cassie said.  
  
So, what are you saying? They have no weaknesses? Rachel asked.  
  
Not exactly. All we have to do is find Yeerk Pool, I said.  
  
What's a Yeerk Pool? they said in union.  
  
If I were human at the time, I would've been blushing so hard that my face would match my tail. I forgot to tell them about the images and info that I had about the Yeerks.  
  
At the end, I explained, when the Andalite told us to run behind for a few seconds. Anyway, he gave me…visions, I guess you'd call them. Pictures. Information. A lot of it, I haven't even started to sort it all out. But I know the Yeerks' weakness now.  
  
Well, tell us what you know so far, Cassie urged.  
  
Every 3 days the Yeerk has to leave its host body caged while the Yeerk goes into the Yeerk pool to soak up nutrients. Especially Kandrona rays, I continued. The Kandrona is a portable version of the Yeerk's own home sun. The Yeerks need Kandrona particles to live, like a human needs vitamins. The Kandrona particles are beamed from wherever the Kandrona is and concentrated into the Yeerk pool.   
  
How awful, Cassie said, The hosts are freed only for a small period of time just to become a slave again.   
  
Yeah, but now we know their weakness, all we have to do is blow up the Yeerk pool and all the Yeerks leave this planet for good! said Rachel.  
  
But we don't even know where the Yeerk pool is, Cassie pointed out.  
  
That's why we spy on the officer that came by this morning, I said.  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot about him. Well it's going to get dark soon and we already arrived at the beach. We should demorph now, Cassie said.  
  
We all landed near the beach but somewhere private.  
  
No, that's ok. I hate changing back. It's like going back to prison or something. I hate it when I don't have wings.   
  
Tobias, you can always return to your hawk morph later, Rachel said gently.  
  
And with that, we landed some where near the beach, but private enough for us demorph so no one could see us. After we fully demorphed we walked on the beach where everyone was welcoming us. They were just setting up volleyball nets and other activities.  
  
We helped them put up some stuff for awhile but then we just sat down and waited for Allen and Colin. After an hour later the bonfire started to begin. Everything looked so normal. It was hard to believe that these people were aliens bent on enslaving us.  
  
"Man, this does not look like anything suspicious," Rachel said what I thought. "but we should focus on what we're try-"  
  
She was interrupted by a tall sturdy looking high schooler. He gave us a smile and a wave. "Hey cousin! Hey Cassie! I didn't expect you to be here!" he said to them.  
  
  
"Hi," said Cassie weakly. I looked at Cassie. She never looked so shy before. She was staring at her feet, and didn't even dare to look at the guy.  
  
"Oh, hi Tom. We were invited by one of the adult supervisors, but we're just waiting for some friends to come here, but it sure looks like fun here at The Sharing ." said Rachel.  
  
Ah so that's Tom, I thought to myself.   
  
"That's cool, hey listen, I'll try and get you a guide to show you what the Sharing is about. Well I see you around! Bye cousin! See ya later Cassie!" he said as he walked away joining with some more friends.  
  
"See, I told you he likes you," Rachel said to Cassie.  
  
"Yeah right. He's in high school and I'm in junior high. There's no way he likes me," said Cassie.  
  
I stopped my self from rolling my eyes. This seemed like a girl matter to me. Instead of paying attention I looked at the bonfire and I noticed Tom talking to a boy, and pointing towards us. The boy nodded and started to walk towards us. He was as tall as Cassie. He had long black hair up to his shoulders. He looked hispanic, and he had a smirk on his face.  
  
He walked right pass me and walked to Rachel. The boy grasped his heart with one hand. "Can it be? Do my eyes decieve me? Who is this vision of loveliness? You are too good to be true! You can't be any mortal girl! You are an angel! An angel of light that almost blinds me with your divine beauty! Oh, and by the way, my name's Marco."  
  
I remebered Marco from school. He is the joker type, he always makes jokes even when nobody wants him to. Many girls thought he was cute, but they thought that his jokes were a little too much.  
  
Rachel just stared at him, like she couldn't believe his stupidity. The Marco character just grinned. "Don't you remember me? I'm the single most cutest guy in our school, or dare I say it- the world!"  
  
"Wait, I do remember you!" said Rachel, "aren't you the guy from the lollipop guild?"   
  
Marco didn't seem offended at all he just laughed. "Cool, a girl with a good sense of humour. I like it. Well anyway, enough talk. I have a job to do. Your cousin Tom over there asked me to show you around answer your questions."  
  
But right then Allen and Colin finally arrived. They didn't seem very happy.But once they saw Macro, their faces began to light up. "Well if it isn't Marco-roni?" said Allen.  
  
"Well, if it isn't dumb, and dumber. But seriously, no fighting here, this sharing group is only for peace not for fighting, so if you're gonna start fights I suggest you leave."  
  
Allen was probably going to say something harsh, but at that moment the officer came by towards Marco and whispered something in his ear. Marco nodded, and the officer waved bye to us.  
  
"I know you don't want me to go Rachel, but duty calls as a Full member, I am required to go to the meetings."  
  
"How do you get to be a full member?" Cassie asked.  
  
He smiled mysteriously. "Oh, that will come later. First you become a asscociate member. Later the leaders will ask if you want to become a full member. Once you become a full member....your whole world changes. It was the best thing I had ever done, joining the Sharing. Ever since my mom died 2 years ago, I couldn't get over it, but then the Sharing helped me see a better way."  
  
At that moment, his face twitched. For one split second all of the mock in his eyes disappeared. His eyes filled up with fear. Then his face turned into the normal mocking joker face that we saw everyday at school. "Well, I've gotta go now, catch you later!" and then he left.  
  
Marco-the real Marco, not the Yeerk slug in his brain-had tried to warn us.  
  
"We've got to get into that meeting," I said.  
  
"How? You retard!" asked Allen. "It's only full members, and guess what? You are not one of them!"  
  
Cassie answered him, "Morphing technology. Remember?"  
  
He just said, "Shut up Kendra."  
  
"Although, we can't use hawk morphs because it can't see very well at night, and I can't exactly use a horse," Cassie said ignoring Allen.  
  
"How about a cat?" I asked.  
  
  
  
A/N: Jake here. There you people happy that I brought Marco in? Sure, he's a controller, but I brought him in didn't I? I bet not a lot of you thought I would do this to Marco, (except Hope) but you've gotta face the facts. Since Jake does not exsist, Marco didn't have a best friend to help him get through his mother's "death", so he joined the Sharing and turned into a controller. But who knows? Maybe I might free him in the 5 remaining chapters I have to write. Oh well. Let me just say this, I'm going to update this story EVERY day so keep coming everyday! That's all I've gots ta say! See u in the next chapter  



	8. Chapter 8

Allen  
******  
  
"What about cats?" asked the geeky kid.  
  
"I don't see many stray cats on the beach, but it's the only morph any of us have that can see well in the dark." responded Katie or whatever the barn-girl's name was.  
  
"We gotta move to a more private spot," said Rachel. "We don't want to be near any of the controllers."  
  
I can't believe I used to like Rachel. I thought she was a hot chick, but then I learned she was a maniac. It must have been her friends, the wimp Tobias, and the black girl Katie. I dumped Rachel automatically after I learned she joined these suckers into trying to stop an invasion by turning into animals. Sure, Colin and me joined them, but we only did so if we did get rid of the Yeerks then we'd be millionaires.  
  
We moved near the lifeguard stand where no one else was. "Okay, time to turn back into a cat" said wussy-boy.  
  
This was the 3rd time that I had ever witnessed a morph. After a few minutes, wimp-kid was turned into a cat. I still couldn't believe that I had the power to turn into an animal, but when I turn into an animal, I'd want it to be something deadly.  
  
Okay, I'm going now. Wish me luck, said the wuss as he went to the dunes where the meeting was being taken place.  
  
I couldn't get used to the talking in my head, it was annoying. It sounded so much like the Andalite thingy. If only he hadn't died, maybe I could've sold him to a zoo or something…  
  
We waited near the lifeguard stand when, Rachel broke the silence. "Colin, go check on Tobias."  
  
"Why me?" I said. "I don't care what happens to him."  
  
"Well, we do," said Karley. "And you're going because if I show up it would look suspicious, and I can't say that Tobias is my cat. Tom knows that I have no pets, and there's no way Tom would believe Cassie owned just a regular cat. You're the only one who can check on him without rising suspicion."  
  
I was going to say something that would make little miss airhead go crying but I decided that I had to play along until the Yeerks were stopped. "Fine," I said.  
  
I walked towards the Dunes where the meeting was being taken place. I could hear them talking "We could either make my cousin ours…or kill her," said the Rachel's cousin Tom.  
  
Hmmm, her family seemed to have many problems. But just then, "Hey what are you doing back here?" a voice asked, "This is a private meeting."  
  
"I could do whatever I want, you can't tell me what to do!" I said to the voice as I turned around.  
  
It was the police officer from this morning. He looked straight into my eyes and said, "Yes, I can."  
  
I got up immediately, there was no way I could win against a cop.   
  
"Take off," the policeman said. "But I have my eye on you."   
  
I walked away, "stupid dumbass," I muttered to myself. Then, a cat just came by running towards me.  
  
What were you doing? the wimp now turned cat said.   
  
"Checking on you," I said. "Miss airhead told me to check to see if you were okay."  
  
Oh, I just found out some useful information. Let's go back to the others, he said.  
  
"Shut up," I snapped. He was talking to me like he wasn't a wimp anymore. "Just because we're gonna fight together doesn't mean I'm your friend."  
  
We walked back to the others, and the nerd demorphed. "I have some good news and some bad news" he said. "The good news is that, as long as we don't say anything about the construction site, then we'll be okay. The bad news is that-" he glanced at Rachel.  
  
"Assistant principal Chapman and…Tom are controllers,"   
  
"No way," she said, "Tom can't be, he's like coolest and closest cousin I have. He's like a brother to me"  
  
"It's true," I said. "He said that he'll make you one of them, or kill you."  
  
If I had a camera, I would have taken a picture of her right then. The expression on her face was priceless. Her cocky face, turned now into deep shocked eyes and sadness. It was really funny, one moment she was strong and stood like she was the queen of the world, but now she was sitting down looking like a very depressed dog.  
  
"Wait, this could be good news," said Carla. "We know more controllers now, if we watch them for three days, we could find where the Yeerk pool is and free everyone there, including Tom."   
  
"What is a Yeerk pool?" asked Colin.  
  
"Every 3 days the Yeerks have to leave their host bodies and swim around in the Yeerk pool otherwise they'd die," wuss said.  
  
"Anyway," continued Kaydian, "We could morph something that could spy on Mr. Chapman tomorrow."  
  
"Like what?" asked Colin.  
  
"I was thinking something small, it's not really in the clinic as a patient. It just sort of lives there," said Caroline.  
  
"Tell us what the hell it is already!!!" I yelled. Why couldn't this dumb girl just say it already. All she keeps doing is making me angry.  
  
She looked kinda scared, "A lizard, one of us could morph a lizard and spy on Chapman."  
  
"I'll do it," it came from the crying blondie. I was surprised she got out of her depression so fast.   
  
"No, it can't be you. You've got a perfect attendance record and if you just started skipping for no reason, then they might put 2 and 2 together. It can't be you, there's only one person who could do this," said Cathy.  
  
"WHO???!!!!" I yelled at her. She was doing it again. She could just tell us right away, but nooooooo! She just had to keep being stupid and not telling us anything.  
  
But then I noticed that one by one, everyone started to look at me. First I thought it was because I yelled at her, but then I noticed Colin staring at me. Then it hit me. I was the one!!!  
  
The wimp snapped his fingers. "you're the only one, If you skipped the whole day it wouldn't matter because it wouldn't make you look suspicious.  
" I'M NOT GOING TO BECOME A LIZARD!" I screamed.  
  
Suddenly the hot chick grabbed my T-shirt and pushed me against the lifeguard tower. "You're going to do this, and you're going to succeed. You're going to find a way to the Yeerk pool, so we can free and the other captives whether you like it or not."  
  
"Fine. I'll turn into the stupid lizard," I said as she let go of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I did it on Monday morning in my locker at school. All of us had ended up in Kate's barn later that night looking for lizards. I waited till the bell rang for first period. Everyone emptied the hallway except for the wimp, Cordelia, and Rachel. They were there to watch me to see if I could morph.  
  
I stepped into my locker, while the others stayed in front of my locker.  
  
"Focus on becoming the animal," Claire told me before.  
  
I started focusing on the lizard. I started to shrink, and the walls of the locker started to grow bigger.  
This isn't so bad, I told myself. I touched my face with my hand. My skin was looser than it should've been. And pebbly to touch.  
  
"Ahhhh!" I didn't want to become a stupid lizard. I wanted to become something with power. I stopped concentrating.  
  
"What's going on? Are you demorphing?" asked the nerd.   
  
"I don't want to be a stupid freaking lizard!" I said.  
  
"Do it," said Rachel. "Do it, or else."  
  
"Fine," I said.  
  
I started focusing again, my hair started to disappear. Now the walls started to grow bigger and bigger.   
  
FEAR! TRAPPED! RUNRUNRUNRUN!!!!!!!!  
  
I was trapped! I needed to get out!! I moved towards the light.  
  
"We're going now," said a voice. "We can't be late, and don't mess this up. This could be our only chance."  
  
GO TOWARD THE LIGHT! GET OUT!   
  
I got out through the ventilation slits. But I was afraid of light. I was terrified of light.  
  
"Allen? Allen?" a voice asked as I shot out of the trapped area. "What's going on? Why aren't you talking back? Cassie, something's wrong."  
  
"I think the animal has taken over his mind. It happened to me as a cat," said another booming voice.  
  
"Allen, get a grip. Your human, not a lizard," said a voice. Wait. Not just any voice. The wimp's voice.   
  
Huh? What's going on? I asked  
"Good, your back with us, the lizard brain had control of your body," said Cameron. "We've got to go, before the second bell rings. You're on your own now. And to get to Chapman's office, just go straight down the hall, and turn left."  
  
Good, go away you pricks, I said back, although I was still shaken up by being controlled by a lizard. No one controls me except for myself.  
  
"Allen? Remember you're a lizard right now, and that we could stomp on you at any time. Well, good luck," said Rachel.  
  
I felt their footsteps as they left to go to class. Suckers. Now, I better get this over with I said to myself. But then I started to think. They're not here now. I could just make up a story saying that I couldn't find anything. Yeah, that would work! I could go sneak off into the girls' change room, although my eyesight at the time wasn't so good.  
  
As I started to think of more things I could do, something big started to come by. I didn't know what was going on, suddenly a huge shadow was in the sky. Something big was about to step on me! I started to run, but it was too late. A shoe stepped on my tail! I was trapped.  
  
The lizard and human brain combined their brains at that moment, and tried to get free by trying to run. Suddenly I was free! But then I noticed I was missing a tail. I looked back and saw that my tail was still trapped by the giant shoe. Nobody took anything from me and got away with it! I started to run after the lumbering giant in hopes of gaining my tail back.  
  
Suddenly he stopped. The giant opened a door. I went inside. I looked around. We were in the janitor's closet. I could tell, because I've had to do janitorial work because of all the trouble me and Colin caused.  
  
I looked at what the giant was doing. He was at the sink faucet. He twisted one of the hooks they used to hang up mop heads. Then to my amazement, a door appeared where the wall was. The giant walked down. I was about to follow him, but then I caught a faint sound.   
  
"Noooo!" a voice moaned. "Noooo!"  
  
I stepped out back into the janitor closet as the door started to close.  
  
I knew what it was down there.  
  
I had found what the black girl had said. The Yeerk Pool.  
  
The Yeerk Pool was underneath my school.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Jake the Yeerk Killer here again! First off I'd like to say on behalf of what all the Team Omega members feel. NOOOOOOOOOOOO SCHOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally, school is over. At least Grade ten is. Goodbye Grade ten! Hello Grade eleven! Oh well. Here is my announcements. Marco or Epyon will not work on this fic. They've all got their own fics that they are working on. Secondly, some of you who are wondering why I made Cassie like Tom, well it's because in the books they say Jake looks like Tom, except that Tom has really dark hair, almost black. So, I figured that since Tom looks like Jake, and since Jake doesn't exist in their world, I thought Cassie would like Tom since he looks like Jake. Okay? Everyone understand that? Anyway, keep up the questions, and I hope that the end of this fic (which is in 4 remaining chapters) will answer all of your questions. If you still have questions, then I'll make a HUGE FAQ of "Burden of a Leader". So, I'll see you all in the next chapter   



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
Colin  
******  
  
  
  
  
"So, the Yeerk pool is right underneath our school," said Rachel.  
  
"That's what I said!" Allen replied angrily, "Why must you people keep repeating yourselves? It just gets me angry!"  
  
Rachel then did a mockery of being afraid, "Oh no! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to upset the most highly being that we are not worth being in the presence of!"  
  
I knew Allen believed what she was saying because he gave her a smug look. Rachel and the others also believed he was thinking it was true, so they all rolled their eyes.  
  
It was the same day, but after school since Allen turned into a lizard and spied on Chapman. We'd gone to the mall. Rachel, Cassie, and the wimp Tobias all said that it was the best way not to look suspicious. We were sitting in table at the food court. Ever since we arrived here we have been arguing and discussing about the Yeerk pool, except me.  
  
I like to keep quiet and observe what is going on, and also the fact that I was thinking about something else. I was imagining what it was like for Allen being a lizard. I thought that he was disgusted, and I know I was. It was his first morph, and Allen wasted it on becoming a lizard. I wanted my first morph to be powerful, something that would frighten people. Maybe I could try it out on my parents, I thought to myself. But then I snapped myself back to reality.  
  
"Look," said Rachel. "I'm not asking anyone to go down to the Yeerk pool with me, but it's something I have to do. I know that tom is going to be there tonight, and I'm going to try and save him with or without any of you."  
  
"I'll go with you," Tobias said snapping out of his dreamy world, "For the Andalite, and Tom."  
  
Rachel gave him a grin, and Tobias returned the favor.  
  
I looked at Allen, he was going to say something on how he wasn't going to go along with them to fight the Yeerks, but then he caught a glance of me right when I was giving him a look that said, "No, we go along with them Remember the plan?" He nodded and remained silent.  
  
Cassie hadn't said anything since we arrived; right now she was looking dreamily off over the heads of the mall crowd. "You know, back in the really, really, old days-different cultures used to believe they had all animal sprits. And they would call upon those spirits to protect them from evil. They would ask the Eagle for sight, the fox for his cunning, and the lion for his strength."  
  
"Who cares?" Allen said angrily. "Get to the point!"  
  
Cassie continued meekly, "The point is that, the only thing we have to fight the Yeerks is this morphing thing, and we should use it for all it is worth. So far, the only morphs we've acquired are a cat, some birds, a horse, and a lizard. I think we need a little more firepower. We should head to The Gardens. We need to acquire some DNA-from animals that are not easy to acquire. Since my mom works there, I can give you discounts to get in."  
  
"Good, let's go right now!" Rachel said enthusiastically.   
  
We left straight from the mall, hopping a bus out to The Gardens.   
  
"I don't really need to go in," Tobias said as we took out the money we were going to use to get in. "I'm happy with my hawk morph. I don't want to be anything else."  
  
"That's a mistake," Rachel said. "We need all the morphs we can get to fight Visser 3's morphs."  
  
We arrived at The Gardens and paid for the tickets. Cassie led us to the main building, which holds all the exhibits. Cassie stopped us right in front of the otter exhibit. "Okay, we're going inside to the walkways where the people feed the animals and give them medicine. If any of the staff people find us, the story is that we're here to see my mom."  
  
We entered the door, which led us into a hallway that looked like a school one. Cassie led us around the hallway until she stopped by a one of the numbered doors. "This is Big Jim's cage. He is a gorilla. He's very gentle. Would any of you want to morph him?"  
  
"I don't want to morph a monkey, and besides I already know what I'm going to morph."  
  
"It's not a monkey, It's a gorilla. A gorilla is extremely powerful. It could take out 20 Muhammad Ali's. A monkey is basically made out of toothpicks compared to a gorilla," Cassie said to Allen.  
  
Powerful, eh? Well we'd just see about that. "I'll do it. I'll acquire the Gorilla."  
  
"Alright, just hold on a second," Cassie said as she was taking something out of her backpack.  
  
It was an apple. She handed it to me. "Here. Open the door. And give Big Jim the apple. There's an extra security gate so Big Jim can't walk out or anyone walk in."  
  
I opened the door. Big Jim noticed me right away. He climbed down and took a good look at me through the bars. Big Jim was BIG. He had fingers the size of my wrist. And fists as big as my head. Now THAT'S power, I thought to myself.  
  
He didn't seem too interested at me, he looked longily at the apple in my hand. He held out his hand gesturing that he wanted the apple. I gave him the apple. The gorilla started to inspect the apple immediately, checking to see if it was good to eat.   
  
"Quick! Hold his hand," said Tobias. "Don't worry the animal will go into a trance. When you acquire him."  
  
I touched Big Jim's wrist. I closed my eyes, and I concentrated as hard as I could. I REALLY wanted this morph. This was one morph that seemed to fit my need perfectly.   
  
After 10 seconds, I left the Gorilla exhibit and Big Jim behind feeling cocky, and confident. I had the morph that I wanted and I couldn't wait to try it out!  
  
"Okay, let's keep moving people," we kept walking down the hallway and we stopped at a four-way corner.  
  
"The exhibits with the big cats are to the left, and the dolphins and some other big exhibits to our right."  
  
Cassie and the others moved toward the right, and Allen pulled me back. "Let's go to the big Cat exhibits, and get some REAL firepower."  
  
Then a voice yelled, "Hey! What are you kids doing back here?"  
  
"Split up! It's a security guard!" Cassie hissed.  
  
The security guard chased after us instead of Cassie's group.  
  
Allen and me ran to the big Cats exhibits and Cassie and the rest ran the other way. We ran until we found a golf cart. "Let's take this baby for a spin!"   
  
He turned the golf cart around and this time facing the guard that was after us. "I'm not going to run from this old geezer, I want to watch him run!"   
  
We drove towards the security guard, and at the last minute, he jumped out of the way. But when he jumped he hit his head on the door and fell unconscious.  
  
Allen laughed in pleasure, "Okay, now let's go back to the Big Cat's exhibit."   
  
He turned the car back around and drove back to the Big cat's exhibits. He drove around and around, and he didn't seem to know where he was going, but then he stopped suddenly. "Let's look for some big cat's now."  
  
We ditched the cart, and started to open doors. We only found tropical rainforests, rhinoceroses, giraffes, gazelles, and we were just about to give up finding what Allen wanted. "It's gotta be here somewhere," he muttered to himself.  
  
He sat down, and so did I, but not for long. "Hey! There are kids over here!" a voice yelled. It was another security guard, two of them actually. But this time they looked young and healthy.  
  
We ran down the hallway and turned right. "Let's try another one of these doors," I said.  
  
We opened it, and found another bright light room just like the rhinoceros room. "Let's leave," I said.  
  
"No!" Allen hissed, "Look!"   
  
He was pointing at something in the grass. It was Tan in color, it had lightning sharp claws, huge teeth, and a big furry mane. It was a lion. And luckily it was sleeping.  
  
"You get to be King Kong, and I'll be the King of the jungle," Allen said with a gleeful look in his face.   
  
Allen motioned towards the lion. He touched it gently, and closed his eyes. After he finished acquiring it, he said, "Now let's go!"  
  
Ggggggrrrrraaaawwwrrr!   
  
A roar! Not from the lion sleeping, but from a lioness. There were more lions in this exhibit! Duh!  
  
We spotted a ladder, and we climbed it like our lives depended on it. And it did. When we got out, the security guards were waiting for us. They ran at us. and we ran at them. But at the last second we moved out from their grasp and headed towards a crowd. It hid us, and after 10 minutes we ran away from the crowd and Ran out of The Gardens for good.  
  
We ran to the bus stop, and surprisingly we found Rachel, Cassie, and the wimp Tobias, all waiting for us. They had no trouble at all losing the guards, they spent the whole time acquiring morphs, and when they were done they waited for us here.  
  
"I guess we're a team now since we've all acquired morphs, and tonight will be our first battle," Cassie said thoughtfully.  
  
"And it could be our last," Allen muttered darkly.  
  
Cassie ignored him and continued on. "The point is that, if we are a team, shouldn't we have a name for ourselves?"  
  
Tobias the wimp snapped his fingers, "I've got just the name for ourselves! Let's call ourselves Animor-"  
  
But then Allen interrupted him, "I know! Let's call ourselves Morph Troopers!"   
  
Rachel gave him an incredulous look, "That's a stupid name, How 'bout Shifters?"   
  
Cassie shook her head, "No, I was thinking we should call ourselves The A.S.S. team. The Animal Spirit Summoner team!"  
  
"This is the team that's going to save the world?" I asked.   
  
Rachel laughed, "Yup! The Yeerks don't know what they're getting into."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Jake here, yet again. I don't really have much to say about this chapter, except that I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I was recently infected by a very common disease, which has no cure. Here at Team Omega, we like to refer to this disease as "Fanfiction Writer Laziness syndrome" a.k.a. FLWS. It is a disease in which, the fanfic writer's body is completely withdrawn away from the keyboard because the FLWS germs take over the body completely. I believe that many of you have suffered this disease, but together we can find a cure. There is Hope! Oh well. See you next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	10. Chapter 10

  
  
Rachel  
********  
  
  
  
"Where have you been all afternoon and evening?" asked my mom while she was still on her cell-phone talking to a client.  
  
"I went to the mall with Cassie," I said. "Where's Jordan and Sara?"  
  
"They're watching TV in the living room. Oh, honey? I didn't cook dinner so you'll have to order again," my mom said  
  
"That's okay, we've gotten accustomed to ordering pizza every night. Pizza-Hut is already on our emergency speed-dial," I said.  
  
My mom gave me a weak smile as she passed me some money. I first asked Jordan and Sara what they wanted but their eyes were glued to the television set, so I just ordered whatever toppings I liked.  
  
It took only fifteen minutes for the pizza to arrive. Jordan and Sara kept arguing with me about the toppings I picked. I just told them that it was their own fault that they weren't hungry enough to hear me over the television set. All the while our mom was still talking with her clients. It was a nice normal family dinner. Well, at least as nice and normal our family dinner usually is. But at least it kept me from thinking about tonight.  
  
Tonight we were going to invade the Yeerk pool and free all their captives including Tom. But it could come to a terrible price. Our deaths. I didn't want to die, but I was willing because it would help others, and because as silly as it sounds, it made me feel special. Special because unlike some kids, I get to change into animals and save the world. Very few kids can do that.  
  
Anyway, after I finished my dinner I called Tom's house. I got my Uncle Steve instead. He just told me that Tom just left. When I asked him, he said he left to go to a Sharing meeting. After that I called Cassie.   
  
"Tom just left. He's on his way," I said.  
  
Then I called Tobias, and Colin. I tried to call Allen but I got his father instead.   
  
"No, he's not here. And I don't know where he is. What's it to ya?" he said.   
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to Allen," I said quickly.  
  
"When I was your age, boys called the girls not the other way arou-" he started. But by then I hung up the phone and hurried to meet up with others at the school. Cassie and Colin were waiting for me.  
  
"Where's Allen and Tobias?" I asked as soon as I arrived.  
  
Cassie pointed up at the sky. The sun was setting fast, but I could still spot the red-tailed hawk circling overhead.   
  
He swooped down and perched on my shoulder. It hurt a little but a I didn't mind.   
  
Are we doing this or not? Tobias asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are," I said. "But where's Allen?"  
  
Colin spoke up, " I don't know, but it's not like him to go on without me at least. Something's wrong."  
  
Let's continue anyway, maybe we'll find him in there, Tobias suggested  
  
We crawled into the science lab window, because the school was locked. Cassie looked through the crack of the door that anyone could see the hallway down to the janitor's closet.  
"There are people down there!" she hissed.  
  
"Controllers," I said. "Dinnertime for the Yeerks."  
  
No one laughed.  
  
"How are we going to get in?" Colin wondered.  
  
"Maybe we could just break for it when the halls are empty?" Cassie suggested.  
  
It wasn't a very smart plan, but it was the best plan we could think of.  
  
Okay, on my mark, said Tobias as he peeked through the hallway as he perched on my shoulders.   
  
Wait! There's two people going heading to the closet, Tobias reported.  
  
I started to hear noises. A voice shouting REALLY loud.   
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!!!! MY FATHER WORK'S FOR THE GOVERNMENT! YOU'LL BE SORRY IF HE FINDS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It was Allen's voice. "Tobias, is it Allen?"  
  
Yeah, it is. The controller cop has him! He probably took him because the Cop spotted him spying at the Sharing meeting. Wait a sec! He's starting to morph! Tobias said  
  
"Quick! Tell him to stop!" I hissed.  
  
Allen! Stop! Don't morph! All of us are here already. Stop moving your head around, and stop looking suspicious. We'll save you. Just be patient, Tobias assured him.  
  
After a few minutes, we decided to go in. We walked casually to the door as if walking through the hallways at night wasn't suspicious. Luckily no one was in the halls.   
  
We entered the tiny room and closed the door. We opened the secret doorway, just like Allen described. Surprisingly it worked.   
  
"I guess Allen really does know how to tell the truth," I said nervously.  
  
We started walking down a huge spiral staircase. The steps practically never ended. What seemed like hours, we finally started to reach walls made of stone. The walls were widening now. Soon, we could see around the outer edges of the cavern. I saw other stairways just like the one we were on. We emerged into a HUGE cavern. When I said HUGE I mean, HUGE. It was like half the town down there. I could see different kinds of buildings, and machines down there.  
  
There were creatures everywhere. Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, and other alien races that I never saw before. There were mostly humans, though. At the very center of the cavern was a pool. It was a perfect circle, about 100 feet across. I could hear splashing sounds coming from the sludgy looking pool. They were Yeerks.  
  
We saw 2 different lines. One was for unloading those vile Yeerks from host bodies. And another was for infestation.   
  
Allen was in that line. And he was looking angry.   
  
"We can't let him be taken," Cassie said. "They'll know about our plan. They'll know us."  
"Let's move someplace where we won't be seen so easily," I said urgently.  
  
We quickly moved behind a storage shelf, where we wouldn't be spotted so easily. As we ran I tried to block the screams for help from the hosts. Suddenly we heard a faint trace of a television set. I could hear laughter from humans watching it.   
  
Those are the voluntary hosts, Tobias explained. These are the humans who voluntary accept the Yeerks as hosts.  
  
I felt disgusted that someone would give up his or her own freedom. Cassie looked exactly what I felt. Her face was looking horrified. Colin had no reaction. But we had no time to worry about it, we had to save Tom, and we had to hurry.  
  
I am going up to get a better look, Tobias said.  
  
He spread his wings, and flew up and away.  
  
"Do you see Tom?" I asked hopefully.  
  
I see him,  
  
I hesitated. "Is he in the cages? Or is he voluntary?"  
  
He's in a cage, said Tobias. He's yelling his brains out at the Hork-Bajir guards.  
  
I huge wave of relief came over me.   
  
"I think this is the moment," I said regretting the words  
  
Cassie went over to Colin and asked. "Are you ready?"  
  
"You!" a voice said. A human voice. "You two! Who are you?"  
  
It was a man. Just one man. Beside him was a Hork-Bajir. And on the other was a Taxxon. Somehow they hadn't spotted me.  
  
"Take them," the man ordered.  
  
The Hork-Bajir and the Taxxon advanced towards Cassie and Colin. I could see the terror on their faces.  
  
I started to concentrate.  
  
I started to grow very, very, large. Huge leathery ears sprouted from the side of my head. My arms and legs were bigger than tree trunks. My nose stretched out into a long hose-like nose. And from my mouth grew two enormous, curved teeth.  
  
I stood almost 13 feet high and weighed about 14 thousand pounds.   
  
I was feeling more than cocky. I was beyond cocky. It was like everyone were measly little cars, and I was a monster truck. A monster. That's exactly what I was.  
  
HA HA! I said with a triumphant laugh. I did it!  
  
There I could see the Hork-Bajir and Taxxon still advancing towards Colin and Cassie. They still hadn't noticed me.  
  
The Taxxon then spotted me with one of his red-jelly eyes.   
  
I charged  
  
The Hork-Bajir was fast. But not fast enough. He slashed at me. It hurt but not much. Basically it felt as if he pinched me.  
  
Puny little nothing little nothing! I cried outraged. You attack ME????!!!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: It is I, Jake the Yeerk Killer. Yes I updated yet again. And this fic is almost over. Yes I know, but wipe away your tears. There will be more fanfics similar to this just like Hope's new fanfic. Anywayz, the next time I update, it will be the COMPLETE version. Because I might spoil the ending if I put up just chapter 11. So this is basically the end. It was fun writing this story, and I'll finish this story before Wednesday.   
  
SEE YOU IN THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Cassie  
********  
  
  
  
What are you two waiting for? asked Rachel as she lifted the human controller and tossed him aside a rag doll. Fine. If you don't want to morph then it's okay. I'm more than enough to take these puny little nothing's down.  
  
Rachel turned to face the on-coming Hork-Bajir and taxxons.  
  
"Okay," I said to Colin. "Let's do this."  
  
I concentrated on my battle morph. I started to grow. Coarse, dark brown fur covered my whole body. Black claws formed from my once-human hands. My face grew sharp teeth and dim-eyes that were worse than my human eyes. I stood on all fours.  
  
I had become a Grizzly bear.   
  
Confidence. Utter fearlessness was radiating from the bear. But deep down inside me-the human called Cassie- still felt afraid. Not for herself, but for the people who she'd have to hurt.   
  
"Grrooowwwrrr!" I roared. I charged the nearest Hork-Bajir that was slashing Rachel from behind.   
  
I couldn't see him that well, but I could smell and hear him. I STRUCK!!!!!   
  
The Hork-Bajir went flying. He was down. But not dead. I could still hear weak gasps of breath.  
  
Two more Hork-Bajir came at me. I was cut! A searing pain was coming from my shoulder. I whacked the Hork-Bajir who cut me in the head. The other one sliced at my body. I Lunged and bit his shoulder. Then I tossed him a side.  
  
But then I felt a searing pain coming from my back. A Hork-Bajir sneaked behind me and attacked! I was going to slash him with my claws but Colin tapped the Hork-Bajir lightly on the shoulder, and the Hork-Bajir turned around and all he got was a massive fist gutted into his stomach.  
  
HA-HA! Colin laughed. How's this for power?  
  
Colin lifted another Hork-Bajir in the air and threw him at a another Hork-Bajir.  
  
On my side I saw Rachel take her tusks and lift a couple of Hork-Bajir in the pile where Colin left his bunch of Hork-Bajir.  
  
She then plowed through a bunch of small sheds. I'M RACHELZILLA!!!!! Rachel trumpeted.  
  
Me and Colin came right after her. Colin just kept swing his massive arms around and punched anything that got in his way.  
  
Rachel was enjoying this, and so was Colin. He was usually a very quiet kid but at the moment he was laughing and taunting the Hork-Bajir. I did join in their fun. I did not enjoy hurting other people, and I wanted out of this hellhole as soon as possible.  
  
Let's head for the cages of humans, I suggested.   
  
Oh yeah, Rachel replied sheepishly.  
  
What about Allen? asked Colin.  
  
I'll go rescue him, you guys go on ahead, I said.  
  
I slammed on all fours and charged towards the center of the cavern. Every Hork-Bajir dodged out of the way. Taxxons slithered away not wanting to fight me either.   
  
Tobias? I said. Where in line is Allen?  
  
He's very close to being a new controller. You're almost there anyway. Just keep going. Uh-oh. He's already starting to morph!  
  
I'm not close enough! I yelled back to him.  
  
He didn't respond. I didn't see him that well, but I could hear his Hawk cry.   
  
TSEEEER!!!  
  
I just saw something flash down like a bullet. It hit something and then flew back up in the cavern  
  
I started to smell the scent of a lion. Allen was almost fully lion.   
  
Even with my dim bear eyes I could see Allen tear after the police-controller that took him in the first place. The policeman ran, but he wasn't fast enough. As soon as Allen caught up to him……well I don't want to talk about what he did.  
  
I AM THE KING! cried Allen smugly.  
  
Allen! Come this way! We've got to free the Humans in the cages, I told him.  
  
Shut up Crystal!! I don't take orders from anyone, he shouted at me as he sunk his teeth into the neck of a Hork-Bajir.  
  
I knew I should've stayed to help Allen, but I was mad at him so I decided to help Rachel and Colin.  
  
We arrived at the cage, which held Tom.  
  
Colin! Open up the cage, ordered Rachel.  
  
The free hosts were yelling to us that we should free them.  
  
Colin hesitated.   
  
What are you doing? Open it up! Rachel ordered again.  
  
That's when Allen arrived on the scene. No Colin, don't listen to them. Do NOT open the cage. There is a change of plans. Remember Colin? We don't need their help anymore. Now that I've seen what we can do with these morphs, we can take out anything. We don't need these weaklings to help us anymore. Let's leave them here to die.  
  
I don't think so Allen, I said. See these morphs that we took, each of these are stronger than your morphs. We guessed that you might betray us. You can fight us but you won't win.  
  
Allen didn't seem to angered, Maybe, but we're faster than you are. We can escape much more easily than you. Even If you escape here, we can sneak into your rooms as flies, demorph, and then kill you. Do you see? It's not just about size and strength, even I knew that. C'mon Colin let's go.  
  
Colin hesitated again.  
  
C'mon, let's go Colin, Allen urged.  
Colin turned and started to leave.  
  
"You can't just leave us here!" cried the voices from the cage.  
  
Yes, we can, Allen said coldly.  
  
But then Colin turned back around and started ripping the locks off the cage.   
  
Colin! Stop! Allen yelled.  
  
No, said Colin. For once, you're not the only one with power. I've seen that. Now, I don't want to be controlled by you, and you can't stop me.  
  
Allen growled but head for the stairs.  
  
Tom was first to step out. He looked scared, mad, and determined. The next was the kid we met at the Sharing.   
  
He looked scared-nothing like what he looked like at the Sharing- but when he saw Rachel he gave her a loopy grin, "Since when did the circus come in town? If I'd known then I would've brought some peanuts."   
  
Shut up Marco, and keep going, said Rachel.  
  
Marco looked alarmed. "Rachel? Is that you? Well, well, let me just say that you're the prettiest elephant I've ever laid eyes on. So, you want to go steady?"   
  
Rachel just lifted him up with her trunk and headed towards the stairs, "Whoa! Slow down girl, we didn't get to our first date."  
  
We all headed towards the stairs all frightened (except Marco, he just kept making dumb jokes).  
WE WERE GOING TO MAKE IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Then we were stopped by a group of Hork-Bajir. They were holding Allen hostage. We would've still kept going, but then HE stepped out. Visser 3.   
  
A Taxxon slithered towards the Visser and said something.  
  
This Taxxon fool says you are wild animals, boomed the Visser. He wants to know if he and his brothers can eat you. But I know you are not REAL animals. So. Not all of you Andalites died when I burned your ship.  
  
It took me a second to realize what he had meant. Of course! He thought we were Andalites. He thought we were Andalites in morph!.  
  
It is time to die. he said coldly.  
  
He turned into a hideous creature. 8 massive legs, arms, 8 heads. This creature had a thing for the number 8.  
  
Run! I yelled.  
  
Everyone ran up the stairs. The free humans, Rachel, Coli-. Wait! Colin!   
  
The Visser caught him, and had the controllers hold him.  
  
Run! he told us. Don't worry I'll be fine!  
We still kept running while the Visser threw fireballs at us.  
  
"Wow! Do you think he can do steak?" Marco said while he was running up the stairs. Rachel had to let him go because she was about demorph.  
  
"NO!" a familiar voice yelled. "No you filthy creep. You aren't going to win this time."  
  
It was Tom. All alone he charged Visser 3 with his fists. Visser three just lit him on fire with one of his fireballs.  
  
TOM!! Rachel cried.  
  
She charged the Visser and the Hork-Bajir. I chased right after her.  
  
Suddenly the Hork-Bajir pulled something from behind their back.  
  
Dracon Beams! They were holding them! They aimed at us, and still we charged.  
  
Fire in five, the Visser said.  
  
Five,  
  
I didn't think that it would come to this.  
  
four,   
  
We tried fighting but it was all at lost  
  
three,   
  
There were so many things that I still wanted to do before I died.  
  
two,  
  
Like say goodbye to my parents, but all I had was Rachel.  
  
Goodbye Rachel, thanks for being my friend, I told her.  
  
It was my pleasure, you were a Great friend to have too, Rachel replied.  
  
one,  
  
They fired!! If only.………  
  
And then time stopped.  
  
I saw the yellow beam stop right in front of my face. The Hork-Bajir's face had cruel smiles plastered on their face. Everyone was frozen except for me and Rachel.  
  
Whoa! What's happening? Tobias swooped down and perched on Rachel's back   
  
Then I saw a lion and a Gorilla walking towards us. What's going on? demanded Allen.  
  
Suddenly we all started demorphing. And pretty soon we were all human.  
  
The air opened in front of us. Then he something appeared.  
A humanoid. Two arms, two legs, and a head where a human should be. He seemed like an old man, but with a force of energy that definitely not frail. His hair was long and white. His ears swept up like an elf. His eyes were black holes that seemed to be full of stars.  
  
And beside him was a boy.......  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Did I leave you hanging? My bad.  
  
  



	12. Final Chapter

Jake  
******  
  
  
  
I was standing there with the Ellimist. Standing in front of 5 kids. Rachel, Tobias, Cassie, and the two punks who I told to leave Tobias alone a long time ago. Well not the Rachel, Tobias, and Cassie that I knew. Okay, maybe they had the same personality but they weren't the Rachel, Tobias, and Cassie from my dimension.   
  
"Tom?" Rachel asked me.  
  
I gave a sad smile to them. I knew that I looked like Tom, everyone said so.   
  
I slowly shook my head. "No," I said.  
  
Tom, I thought to myself. Tom the controller. And now recently my parents are controllers. All because of me. Me. My mistake of not taking action right away.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked the kid named Allen.   
  
Who was I anyway? Who was I to have the right to tell people what to do, and risk their lives all because of my decisions. I was supposed to be a leader. Leaders aren't supposed to make mistakes. So, I knew I wasn't fit to lead the Animorphs. I never wanted to be the leader anyway. I only started to lead because long, long, time ago, Marco told me I was.   
  
But the mighty being known as the Ellimist told me that I was fit. That I was the one that everyone needed, that I was the one that everyone trusted the most. And without me, things would fall apart. I did not believe that, so the Ellimist offered me to see what it would be like if I never existed.   
  
We flew through his inside out world of n-dimensional space again to reach this dimension. And with the Ellimists help I viewed all the actions of what would've happened if I never existed.  
  
I watched horrified that twisting and turning in Allen's brain was the plan to betray them all. I saw Marco become a controller all because he didn't have a friend that he could trust to lean on.  
  
But still I thought that they could pull through. But I guess I was wrong. Wrong again. Like I usually am. I still wasn't convinced that could make a difference.  
  
"My name is Jake," I said. I hesitated before I said the next part. "And I am the leader of the Animorphs"   
  
"How does that help us?" asked Rachel.   
  
Cassie looked puzzled, the boy named Colin just kept quiet. But I saw Tobias look at me with a side-ways glance like there was something familiar about me.  
  
"Animorphs," he said in amazement. "I made that word up. Animal morphers. I was going to use that for our team's name. How did you know?"  
  
"I will answer that," the Ellimist said with a nod towards me.  
  
"We come from a different dimension in which he is the leader of the humans who meet the dying Elfangor. We have come to observe this dimension because it has great interest to us," the Ellimist said.  
  
"Interest? How?" asked Rachel impatiently.  
  
"You see, this is the dimension where he," he pointed at me. "Where he does not exist. He believes that he does not make any difference in his dimension and he needs to see that he does make the difference."  
  
He then turned to me. "You see, Jake. You do make a difference. This group would not have even survived tonight, let alone other missions. Even if they did survive this battle, it wouldn't do much good. Allen would soon betray them again. Colin will eventually become a power hungry human. Cassie will break down because she needs someone like you, Your cousin Rachel, will have no one to direct her barely contained violence. Tobias will also die soon because since he is just a hawk, he will not survive long to fight the Yeerks. And Marco….."   
  
"What about Marco?" a voice said. And there stepped out from the stairs was Marco.  
  
"Whoa! What's with the blue dude?" asked Marco.  
  
"Oh, he's just a guy who can freeze time and go to different dimensions," answered Rachel.  
  
"Oh, is that all? I was expecting something more classy," Marco replied.  
  
"And Marco will eventually become a controller again," the Ellimist finished.  
  
All traces oh humor disappeared from Marco's face. "No," he said firmly. "I'm never gonna become a human puppet ever again."  
  
The Ellimist just gave him a sad smile. The Ellimist then turned to me. "Jake, you must lead. You know that deep down inside that you must. If you don't, then all will be lost. Jake you are the only one who anyone trusts most to win, and keep them alive. You are the only leader they have, whether you like it or not. The choice is yours."  
  
I took a deep breath, "Alright Ellimist take me back," I told him.  
  
And in an instant he brought me back to the camp of the free Hork-Bajir.   
  
THE CHOICE IS YOURS, the Ellimist told me.  
  
I only had a few moments to reflect on what happened when Cassie came up to me.  
  
We had a fight earlier, and she was trying to look as if she wasn't hurt from our fight. "Jake, Toby called a meeting, everyone will be there, the meeting begins in 2 minutes," she said nervously.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there," I said neutrally.  
  
And then she left. I knew that Toby did not call the meeting. I knew what the meeting was truly for. It was about me. She was going to try to convince the others to convince me that I had to be their leader. That I needed to take charge.  
  
But I already knew what my answer would be. I didn't need convincing, I already got convinced although I still didn't like it. I knew that I had to be the leader. I was willing to be but I didn't like it. But the Ellimist was right  
  
I knew that deep down whether I liked it or not, that it was my responsibility.  
My Duty  
My Burden.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi!!! I'm Jake the Yeerk Killer!!! And i'm a big huge nerd!!!!!! All my fanfics suck!!!!! I'm not at all good at anything!!!! This fanfic would be WAY better if i let Marco the Magnificent who is the cutest, most-loving, friendly, and modest member of Team Omega. He is soooooo much cooler than me. and i'm such a wimp. What? Stop looking at me like that!!!! Okay,Okay it's me Marco the Magnificent. Not Jake the Yeerk Killer. It's just that he didn't let me work on this at all and i'm amd at him. Here's his real last messege....   
  
  
  
It's me Jake again. I finally finished this fic!!!!! Rejoice!!!!!!!! I forgot to tell you people that I freed Marco from being a controller just for you guys. I wanted to free Marco myself anyway. Also, do you understand why Cassie didn't feel the change of dimensions? Well , I'll tell you. The only reason why Cassie couldn't feel it was because her dimension was never changed. The Cassie we know, felt the change in MM4 because the Crayak changed the timeline. But the one that the Ellimist took Jake to was a parallel one. So the Ellimist did not alter Jake's dimension. He just took him to another one. Understand? Okay, I'm done. I'm going to take a break before I write another fic and I already have an idea. Anywayz, thanx for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you haven't already, please review this story and possibly add this to your favorites. Okay? BYE!!!!!!   
  
  



End file.
